Bienvenu à Paris
by QueenOfHelll
Summary: Ichigo étudiant en médecine, part pour Paris pour des vacances, En passant dans les plus beaux monuments il fera une rencontre qui lui fera aimer Paris comme jamais et qui prouvera encore que c'est la capitale de l'Amour. Attention une scène de petit VIOL pour l'un de nos deux prétendant, mais rien de méchant. (à mon goût)


Titre : Bienvenu à Paris

Couple : Grimm/ Ichi ^^ ( mon préférer)

Raiting : M , Parce qu'il y aura un début de viol et un lemon.

Résumé : Ichigo étudiant en médecine, part pour Paris pour des vacances, En passant dans les plus beau monument il fera une rencontre qui lui fera aimer Paris comme jamais et qui prouvera encore que c'est la capitale de l'Amour.

Disclaimer : Alors les personnages reste à Tite Kubo, moi je ne fais que me servir d'eux

Alors je sais, oh grand oui je le sais, il y aura des fautes, je suis vraiment nul en orthographe ! Je fais tout pour corriger mais c'est ignoble. Alors encore désoler !  
Sinon j'ai mis longtemps à l'écrire pour faute d'inspiration mais bon voilà ce que ça donne j'espère que ça vous plaira un petit peu. Ce n'est pas digne des plus grand auteur de fic que je connais dont Shini-sama qui est mon idole en la matière.

Voilà je vous laisse lire ! :)

C'était un jour pluvieux, un jour où tout le monde était fourré dans leurs canapés, emmitouflé dans une couverture devant une bonne série, tout le monde , mais pas Ichigo, ce jeune étudiant en médecine venue en vacances à Paris pour se reposer avant les grands examens, lui il préférait passer son après-midi dans le musée le plus connu de France, le Louvre*

Il était 8h, et le jeune rouquin se dépêcher de se préparer pour partir, il voulait arriver à l'heure de l'ouverture, qui était à 9h, pour avoir tout son temps pour contempler les œuvres que contenait ce musée. Il enfila son manteau et son écharpe, pris sa besace et son parapluie et fila prendre le métro.

La pluie avait cessé à mi-chemin, Ichigo arriva donc au sec devant le grand monument, ou se tenait une énorme pyramide recouverte de vitre où l'on pouvait voir plus bas les gens qui, eux même regardés en l'air pour les voir.

Sa première impression fût qu'il y avait énormément de touriste ici.

Il entra enfin dans l'imposant bâtiment, trépignant d'impatience de commençait son épopée ici. Il paya son billet et commença son excursion ... enfin vue la taille de l'endroit il ne savait pas par quoi commençait, il y avait tellement à voir.

Ils se retrouva donc à l'intérieur de la pyramide qu'il avait pu observer à l'enter il voyait d'autres touriste qui comme lui à son arrivée, regardaient à travers la vitre et les regardaient.

Il marcha donc, dans cet inconnu, observant tableau et sculpture.

Passant par la galerie historique, il continua son exploration, passant à la salle des Caryatide, à la cour de Marly. Que c'était grand ! Il vit aussi l'incontournable et aussi célèbre Mona Lisa, enfin voire était un bien grand mot. Il n'avait pu voir que le cadre tellement il y avait de personnes amassées devant... Il passa son chemin, et s'arrêta sur un autre tableau, d'un peintre beaucoup moins connus, un certain Raoul Dufy. Il se souvient l'avoir étudié, au lycée , ou, peut être au collège...Bref.

Ce tableau était beau, plein de couleurs vives, le fond était d'un

magnifique bleu...

« - Tu aimes ce peintre? »

Demanda une voix grave derrière lui le retirant de ses pensées. Il se retourna donc d'un bon faisant face à un grand homme, d'une stature importante, vêtue d'un costume noir dont la chemise était débraillée et aux cheveux bleus, d'un bleu aussi magnifique que celui de ce tableau, non, encore plus beau encore. 

« - Euh...En fait je l'ai étudié, mais... Je ne sais plus grand-chose...  
-Je vois... »

Il sortit une main de sa poche et la tendit vers l'étudiant.

« - Je suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack. »

Ichigo hésita un instant puis lui serrât finalement sa main.

« - Moi c'est Kurosaki Ichigo  
- Tu viens en vacances?  
- Oui, pour me reposer avant les examens.  
- Je vois, tu fais quoi comme études ?  
- Je suis en médecine, et vous?  
- Je suis le conservateur de ce musée.

-Vraiment ?!  
- Et ouais... »

Une voix féminine interpella Grimmjow et arrivait vers lui en courant. La rousse épuisée, s'arrêta et mis sa main sur ses jambes pour reprendre son souffle.

« - Mon Dieu où étiez-vous passé! Ça fait une demi-heure que je vous cherche! Tout le monde vous attend.  
- Ouais, ouais j'arrive c'est bon... »

Il se retourna vers le roux d'un air désolé.

« - Désolé, je dois y aller, le devoir m'appelle...  
- Je comprends ne vous en faite pas... »

Le bleuté s'apprêter à partir mais revînt sur ses pas.

« - Ça te dit de parler peinture autour d'un diner Ichigo?

-Euh...Pourquoi pas...  
- Ok, je finis à 19h30, rejoins-moi devant le musée. »

Sans attendre une réponse de la part de l'étudiant, Grimmjow s'en alla à ses obligations.

Ichigo resta sans voix de cette nouvelle rencontre.

Sans trop se poser plus de questions il continua sa route et arriva enfin à la sortie. Il était 13 heures moins le quart et il commençait à avoir faim. Il sortit donc du bâtiment, regardant une dernière fois à travers la pyramide blanche et partit en direction d'un fast-food.  
Là-bas, il se commanda un bon hamburger qu'il dévora sur la route de son hôtel. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à rencontrer un Japonais, conservateur de musée et aussi beau en plus...

Oui Ichigo aimait les hommes depuis un moment déjà et l'assumait totalement.  
Il passa la porte de son pseudo chez lui et jeta manteau et écharpe sur le lit qui trônait au milieu de la modeste pièce. En regardant sa montre il remarqua qu'il lui restait 5h avant de rejoindre Grimmjow. Il fouilla donc dans son sac de cours en cuir marron et en sortit un classeur ainsi qu'une pile de livres de médecine qu'il pose sur le lit.

« -Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en vacances que je ne doit pas travailler... » 

Il s'allongea sur la couverture pourpre et plongea le nez dans ses bouquins jusqu'à s'endormir dedans.

Ichigo se réveilla 4h15 plus tard, quand il regarda son réveil il se leva en sursaut faisant tomber tous ses cours.

« - Et merde je vais être en retard ! »

Il passa en vitesse devant un miroir pour donner un peu de forme à ses cheveux roux et parti en courant.

Arrivé devant le musé un quart d'heure en retard il regarde partout autour de lui, mais personne. Peut être que Grimmjow était parti. Après tout il était en retard...

Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand il entend que quelqu'un l'appeler , enfin que Grimmjow l'appeler.

« -Ichigo ! Désoler, j'ai finis plus tard que prévu.. Tu ne m'as pas trop attendu ?

- Non ça va... Où voulez-vous aller ?

- Il y a un petit restaurant vers chez moi qui est pas mal du tout...

- Et bien je vous suis...

-J'ai ma voiture garer pas loin... Mais tu n'as pas froid sans manteau

-Oh...non, j'ai oublié d'en prendre un... »

En tout gentleman qui ce respect, Grimmjow enleva sa veste et la déposa sur les épaules du roux.

« - Oh non...vous allez avoir froid..

-Mais non c'est bon et en plus regarde tu trembles. »

Ichigo gêné ne pût rien répondre, et suivi le bleu jusqu'à sa voiture. Le voyage fut calme. Personne ne savait que dire.

Au restaurant, Grimmjow demanda une table et un serveur vînt les y amener. L'endroit était chic, un restaurant étoilé.

« - Euh... c'est gentil de m'emmener dans ce beau restaurant , mais ne pouvons-nous pas aller ailleurs ?

- Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas ?

- Si si... mais je suis étudient... et mes revenus sont minces...

- Ah mais ne t'occupe pas de ça.. c'est moi qui invite.

- Oh non vous ne devriez pas …

-Mais j'insiste... Et c'est impoli de refuser une offre tu le sais ça ?

-Oh... dans ce cas d'accord... »

Le serveur revient vers eux et commanda leur apéritif.

Whisky pour Grimmjow et cocktail sans alcool pour Ichigo.

« - Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais...

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Et bien je sais pas … une intuition. Mais c'est bien que tu sois là. Tu connais quelques peintres ?

- Oh euh... très peu.. les plus connus...De Vinci, Picasso...

-Je vois »

Ils parlèrent peinture tout le repas. Le roux buvant les paroles du bleuté qui parlait avec passion. Le dessert sur la table, glace pour les deux, le sujet changea un peu.

« -Sinon tu as quel âge ?

- 19 ans...

-19 ans et tu n'as pas pris une goûtes d'alcool. T'es bien sage dit donc.

-C'est que je ne tiens pas trop l'alcool...

-D'accord ...

- Et vous ? Vous avez quel âge ?

-29 ans. Et ouais c'est jeune pour un conservateur hein ? C'est juste un héritage c'est tout.

-Le dîner était délicieux, merci de m'avoir invité.  
-Oh je t'en pris. Je pense que tu peux me tutoyer maintenant. Et tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?  
-Non merci, sur la route j'ai vu que ce n'était pas loin de chez moi.  
-Mais il est 23h.  
-Je ferais attention. »

Ils sortirent du restaurant, pour aller jusqu'à la voiture de Grimmjow.

« -Et bien merci pour cette soirée Ichigo.

-Non c'est vous que je dois remercier.

- Tiens, prend ça ».

Ichigo prit le papier que lui tendit Grimmjow où y était inscrit le numéro personnel de celui-ci.

« - Si tu as besoin de quoi que se sois appel moi. »

Il monta dans sa voiture et partis en faisant gronder le moteur, laissant un Ichigo en fixation sur le morceau de papier qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

Il se mit en marche vers chez lui, le papier précieusement dans sa poche.  
Les rues sombres de Paris commençaient à être lugubres, et par malchance, le seul hôtel qu'il avait pu prendre était tout près d'une banlieue, ce qui lui faisait encore plus peur.  
Il n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver sa chambre sécurisé prendre une bonne douche et dormir.

Il avait apprécié sa soirée avec Grimmjow, en fait il avait apprécié Grimmjow tout court. Il avait une certaine classe, et semblait passionner lorsqu'il parlait de son travail, ce qu'Ichigo trouvé charmant.  
Il restait à peine un kilomètre avant son hôtel, et il n'entendait déjà plus le brouhaha des voitures, qui tout à l'heure roulaient considérablement. 

Dans ce silence absolu, n'importe qui deviendrait paranoïaque, et entendrait des bruits un peu bizarres, mais là Ichigo n'hallucinait pas, il y avait vraiment quelqu'un qui le suivait, au fond de la rue, il avait tourné à plusieurs endroits, mais il était toujours là, accélérant la cadence petit à petit, Ichigo accéléra aussi, commençant à trottiner, puis à courir, l'homme se mis à courir après lui, le rattrapant petit à petit, Ichigo tourna au coin de la rue, puis à une autre rue, pensant qu'il l'avait semer, l'étudiant continuant sa course effrénée, ralentie pour reprendre son souffle, les mains sur les genoux. D'un coup il se sentit propulsé contre un mur, sonné il tombe dos au mur. 

« - Alors ma mignonne t'essaie de m'échapper ? »

L'homme encapuchonné, s'approcha de lui, lui attrapant le visage entre ses doigts.

« - T'es plus excitant de près... » 

Ichigo, reprenant ses esprits regarda l'homme qui le tenait, ses cheveux gris brillants mi-longs et ses yeux bleus translucides et glacials lui iriser le poil, il prit sur lui et repoussa son assaillant le faisant perdre l'équilibre pour en profiter pour se relever et partir. Il en profite pour attraper son téléphone et tapa le premier numéro qui lui venait à l'esprit, celui de Gimmjow. Il lança l'appel mais son agresseur le rattrape assez rapidement lui faisant lâcher son téléphone qui tomba à terre. 

« - Non mais lâchez moi !

-Oh non... tu peux toujours crier, ici personne ne bougera même pas le petit doigt pour toi... »

L'homme le plaqua de nouveau au mur se rapprochant de lui pour le sentir tel un animal en rûte.

« - Tu sens bon, tu sens bon la peur...  
- Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi... »

Les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues en silence.  
L'individu lui arracha son T-shirt et le balança ainsi que la besace plus loin dans la rue. Et il commença des caresses plus poussées. Ichigo essaya tant bien que mal de se libéré de son emprise mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait envie de vomir, de hurler, de pleurer comme jamais, mais il préférait garder le peu d'amour-propre qui lui restait.  
L'homme serrant entre une de ses mains les poignets du roux, arracha les boutons du jean et le boxer de la pauvre victime. 

« -Ce que tu as là est plutôt appétissant. »

Il se léchât les babines et goba la verge d'Ichigo qui ferma les yeux essayant de se calmer et surtout calmer cette envie de vomir. Il n'y avait aucun plaisir là dedans, juste du dégoût et de l'horreur. Il avait très peur de la suite. L'homme, une fois fini avec la virilité du plus jeune, le retourna, lui écrasant la figure contre le mur et entrepris à lui caresser les fesses. Ichigo l'entendit tirait sa ceinture et quelques secondes plus tard il le sentit s'approcher de lui. Ça y est, c'était finis pour lui. Il ferma les yeux, voulant faire passer ce supplice au plus vite. Mais rien. Il attendit encore un peu et d'un coup il sentit l'homme s'écarter de lui. Il tomba à genoux avant de se retourner. Là il le vit. Comment l'avait-il retrouvé ?  
Grimmjow donna un coup de poing à l'assaillant d'Ichigo, qui se plia de douleur. Il reçut encore quelques coups d'une grande force avant d'être jeté à terre la figure en sang. Le bleuté s'approcha de l'étudiant tremblant de peur et sûrement aussi de froid vu qu'il était nu. 

« - Ichigo, ça va ? »

Il s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par les épaules.

« - Réponds-moi, Ichigo ! » 

Aucune réponse ne pût sortir de sa bouche.  
Grimmjow l'aida à se relever et le recouvra de son manteau, il prit la besace gisant au sol au coter des lambeaux de T-shirt, et aida

Ichigo pour aller jusqu'à sa voiture. Il l'aida à s'installer et prit la place du conducteur. 

« -Je te remmène chez toi. »

Il démarra la voiture.

« - Bon je vais où ?  
-...droite... » 

Toute la route les seuls mots qu'Ichigo ne disait n'était que la direction de son hôtel.  
Arriver devant le bâtiment, il se gara et se dépêcha d'aider le roux à sortir. Il le soutenait, l'empêchant de tomber. Il sentait que si il le lâchait, il allait se briser là devant lui. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne à l'accueil à cette heure si. Ichigo le guida vers sa chambre qu'il ouvrit. Grimmjow le guida vers le lit et l'y posa.

« -Je vais te préparer un bain, tu es gelé. »

Ichigo s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Il couvrit sa nudité avec la couverture. Il entendit l'eau couler ce qui le détendit. Mon Dieu, il n'oublierait jamais cette nuit là, cet homme, cette sensation de dégoût. Non il ne l'oublierait pas. Grimmjow revient, un peignoir blanc, avec le nom de l'hôtel écrit en bleu dessus, à la main. Il aida sans un mot Ichigo à aller dans la baignoire remplie d'eau chaude. 

« -Je te laisse, je suis à coter si tu as besoin. » 

Il ferma la porte laissant le jeune étudiant dans ses pensées.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se détester, se montré aussi faible devant quelqu'un comme Grimmjow.

« -Pff ça fait petite fille en détresse... » 

Grimmjow était assis sur le lit, soupirant enfin. Il aurait voulu tuer ce gars, comment avait il put faire ça...  
Il s'allongea pour se détendre, mais même pas quelques secondes plus tard il entendit un bruit sourd venant de la salle de bain.  
Il s'y précipita et vis Ichigo, qui visiblement avait glissé en sortant de la baignoire, il rattrapa le peignoir pour recouvrir le corps nu du roux. En s'approchant il vit quelque larme tomber sur le sol . Il leva la tête d'Ichigo et vis ses yeux fermés, et des larmes silencieuses qui coulaient à flot sur sont visage. Toujours en silence Grimmjow le pris dans ses bras jusqu'à qu'il se calme.  
Un peu plus tard, il le ramena à son lit, lui amenant de quoi s'habiller.

« -Merci Grimmjow, pour tout ce que tu as faits ce soir, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je serais devenu...

- Mais tu n'as pas à me remercier, ce gars mériterait de crever.

- Je pense que tu en as assez fait, tu devrais y aller...  
-Tu es sûr ? Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te laisser seul.  
- Si c'est bon ça va mieux...Il faut que je me repose..

- D'accord si tu insistes, tu as toujours mon numéro si tu as besoin, et je te laisse mon adresse si tu as besoin, en cas d'urgence. »

Il déposa le papier sur la table de nuit.

« -D'accord... Et encore merci... pour tout.  
-Y'a pas d'quoi, c'est normal après ce qui t'es arrivé. Et n'oublie pas de refermer la porte. »

Il recouvra Ichigo, lui caressant la tête, hésitant à le laisser seul mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, donc il partit en le regardant inquiet une dernière fois.

Il réussit à dormir 1h tout au plus mais avait gardé ce visage horrible en tête.

Au matin, Ichigo se réveilla pleinement vers 10h, la nuit avait été mouvementé, pleine d'image de la nuit dernière et de cauchemars.

Il roula sur le côté, ne voulant pas sortir pour ne pas croisé ce dingue. Mais il ne restait que 4 jours avant qu'il rentre au Japon.

« - Aller Ichi, faut y aller. » 

Il pris sur lui et se leva pour aller se préparer.  
Durant sa journée il visita les bâtiments les plus connus, la tour Eiffel, les champs Élysée. Il passa dans la rue asiatique pour faire un tour. Plusieurs fois durant cette journée il eut l'impression de revoir son ravisseur, il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas faire demi-tour et rentrer à toute vitesse. En voulant rentrer à l'hôtel pour se reposer un peu, il passa devant un fleuriste.

« -Peut-être devrais-je le remercier... » 

Il entra dans la boutique scrutant tout autour de lui, ne sachant quoi prendre pour le remercier. Il vit une vendeuse un peu plus loin et alla la voir pour demander conseil. 

« - Excusez-moi, se serait pour avoir des renseignements.  
- Oui, c'est pour quoi ?  
-Euh...une fleur. »

En entendant la vendeuse glousser il su la bêtise qu'il avait dit, bien sur il n'était pas là pour de la viande chez un fleuriste. Elle alla vers les stands.

« - Vous avez un choix particulier ?  
- Bah non, je veux remercier quelqu'un. »

La fleuriste réfléchie, elle partit dans l'arrière-boutique et revint avec une fleur bleue dans les mains.

« - Celle-ci à une signification de gratitude, et personnellement je la trouve très jolie.  
- C'est quoi comme fleur ?

-C'est une Campanule »**

Le bleu de cette fleur lui faisait rappeler les cheveux de son sauveur.

« -Bon je la prends! » 

Une fois payer il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers l'adresse que lui avait laissé Grimmjow.

Les rues se ressemblées toutes, il avait l'impression qu'autour de lui tout était sans fin. En suivant les indications il se retrouva devant un grand bâtiment, de façade bitumé, gris, triste.  
Il s'approcha de l'entrée sonna à l'interphone au numéro 66.

« -Ouais »

La grosse voix roque de Grimmjow surpris l'orangé qui sursauta et bégaya.

« -C'est...c'est Ichigo, c'est pour..  
-8ème étages. »

L'interphone raccrocha et il eut un bip sonore venant de la porte du bâtiment.  
Ichigo avança jusqu'à l'ascenseur et monta au 8ème étages.

Devant la porte du bleuté, Ichigo se sentait un peu débile avec son pauvre bouquet de fleure.

« -Bordel on dirait une nana comme ça. »

Il scruta autour de lui regardant s'il n'y avait pas une poubelle, mais trop tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Grimmjow fatigué, la veste ouverte, la chemise débraillée avec quelques boutons d'enlevés et la cravate totalement desserrée.

« - C'est quoi ça ?

Le conservateur montra la fleur de la tête avec un petit sourire amusé.

« -C'est pour te remercier de ce que tu as faits pour moi hier, sans toi je ne sais pas se que je serais devenue avec ce dingue. »

Il lui tendit la fleur. Grimmjow la pris avec un petit rire amusé puis s'écarta de la porte.

« -Bah merci, entre si tu veux.  
- Je ne te dérange pas ?  
-Non, je viens quasiment de rentrer. »

Il suivit Grimmjow dans son appartement jusqu'au salon. Enfin, appartement était un petit mot pour ça ! L'endroit faisait deux ou trois fois sa maison au Japon, tout était si beau, le canapé en cuir noir, le meuble en marbre, une grande table en bois vernis, tout ici était luxueux.

Grimmjow s'affala sur le canapé, lui s'arrêta devant ne sachant pas s'il pouvais s'asseoir.

« -Tu comptes rester debout comme ça ou tu vas t'asseoir ?

-Euh désoler... » 

Il s'assit à coté de Grimmjow et le silence s'installa quand le bleuté, dans un étirement, se lève et alla vers son bar.

« -Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Euh tu as quoi ?  
-Whisky, cognac, bourbon, pastis, musca...  
-Euh sans alcool ?  
-Jus d'orange  
-Va pour le jus d'orange alors. »

Il se servit un Whisky et servit au plus jeune son jus d'orange puis vint se rasseoir sur le canapé déposant les verres sur la table.

« -Ça va depuis hier ?  
-Bien, ouais je digère...petit à petit

-J'aurais dû le tuer ce gars...  
-Non, non, mais c'est gentil d'être venue m'aider, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'est arrivé à moi, qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal ?

- Mais t'as rien fait de mal putain »

Il se retourne sur Ichigo le prenant par les épaules

« -Ce mec était juste un grand malade Ichi, toi tu n'as rien fais de mal ! »

Non sans avoir noté le surnom que lui avait donné le bleuté, il baissa la tête.

« Tu as peut-être raison...  
-Nan c'est sûr !  
-.. Je me sens nul...  
-Pourquoi ?  
- D'avoir chialer comme une fillette hier.  
-Pff c'normal ! N'importe qui aurait fait une dépression avec ce qui t'es arrivé t'sais. » 

Ichigo se leva, un peu gêné de ce qu'a dit le bleuté, et marcha jusqu'au balcon.

«-Quelle belle vue ! »

Il n'entendit pas Grimmjow se mettre derrière lui. 

« -Ouais, j'en ai un peu chier pour l'avoir cet apart'.  
-Bah il est génial, et si grand ! »

Il sortit sur le balcon et tomba devant un jacuzzi.

« -La vache on dirait une piscine !  
-Si tu veux, tu pourrais y aller un jour... » 

La voix roque de Grimmjow contre son oreille fit frissonner le roux.

« Pourquoi pas... »

Il regarda sa montre qui montrait maintenant 21h30

« -Oula je vais rentrer avant qu'il ne soit tard.  
- Ce soir je te ramène  
-Non c'est bon, je...  
- Je te ramène c'est tout ! Je prends vite fait une douche et en route, alors attend moi, regarde la télé si tu veux. »

Le bleuté part en direction de la salle de bain pendant que Ichigo retourne sur le canapé.  
L'eau de la douche fait écho dans l'appartement silencieux.  
Ichigo sentis l'odeur du shampoing et s'avachit sur le canapé pour se détendre.  
Ce Grimmjow était tellement, tellement... 

« - Haa Ichi, calme toi... il doit être hétéro ce gars et en plus avoir toutes les nanas à ses pieds. Et après ce qu'il m'est arrivé hier je dois être totalement malade d'avoir ça dans la tête. »

Il se redressa et vit que le verre de Grimmjow n'était pas vide, il le pris et l'emmena à son nez et fit une grimace. Il le porta à ses lèvres et bus cul sec. Il finit par tousser la gorge en feu.

« -Alors tu veux te soûler.  
-Euh... non je voulais... »

Il fut bouche bai en voyant Grimmjow seulement vêtue d'une serviette et encore un peu mouillé. Les goûtes perlant sur son torse musclé.

« - J'mhabille et on y va ok ? »

Sortant de sa contemplation, Ichigo détourna la tête, le rouge lui montant aux joues.  
Dans un rire presque inaudible le bleuté parti vers sa chambre.  
Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard en jean assez moulant et T-shirt noir.

« Bon aller on y va. »

Ichigo suivit Grimmjow jusqu'à la voiture et y monta sans un bruit . La route se fit en silence jusqu'à l'hôtel.

« Dit, demain ça te dirait de... » 

En se retournant il vit que le jeune étudiant s'était endormis. Il aller le réveiller mais n'eut pas le cœur à le faire. Il sortit de la voiture et alla ouvrir la porte d'Ichigo. Il fouilla dans ses poches et prit le trousseau de clefs. Il passa ses mains autour du corps fin du roux et le souleva en position princesse.

« P'tin la vache tu pèses ton poids... »

Il l'emmena non sans un peu de mal jusqu'à sa chambre et le déposa sur le lit. En douceur il le recouvra et s'apprêta à partir quand une petite voie le fit se retourner.

« Je suis où... ?  
-Dans ton hôtel, dors il est tard.  
-D'accord...bonne nuit Grimmj...

A peine finit sa phrase qu'il replonge dans les bras de Morphée.  
Avec un petit sourire Grimmjow laissa un petit mot sur la table de nuit à côté du lit, puis s'en va retourner chez lui se reposer lui aussi.

Le lendemain Ichigo se réveilla paisiblement vers 10h, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars cette nuit là. Il se retourna et vit le bout de papier sur la table de nuit.

« Devant ton hôtel demain 13h  
Grimm »

Il s'étira avec un grand sourire. Il avait dormi comme un bébé. Il était bien à Paris, mis à part son agression, il y passait de bons moments.  
Il se leva et alla se préparer. Une bonne douche lui ferrait du bien.  
Il se remémora de la veille au soir, il avait entre ouvert les yeux et était dans les bras de Grimmjow, il n'avait pas osé bouger, et puis c'était assez agréable.

« Raaa Ichi, ressaisi toi ! Ce gars là n'est pas pour toi !»

L'eau de la douche lui fit un bien fou, et lui remit les idées en place. Oui cet homme n'était pas pour lui, il devait être hétéro, et même si ce n'était pas le cas pourquoi serait-il intéressé par un jeune comme lui, lui qui était si beau, et cool, assez gentil dans son genre. Il était juste, son ami... 

La matinée passa assez vite, après sa douche, il s'était mis devant la télé et avait lu un peu, pour finir il avait mangé un petit quelque chose et il était déjà l'heure.  
Il descendit donc en bas de l'hôtel attendre Grimmjow, qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il monta dans la voiture qui démarra en trombe.

« -Où on va ?  
-Disney Land ***  
-Ohh génial ! Mais tu ne travailles pas ?  
-Je me suis avancé pour avoir une journée de repos.  
-Ok...Et bah, en avant à Disney Land ! »

Le bleuté explosa de rire en voyant le jeune étudiant si énergique.  
Durant le trajet ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, Ichigo de sa famille , de ses études, Grimmjow de son travaille.

« On va arriver.

- Ouais ! »

Il se gara sur le parking, et à peine le moteur éteint Ichigo bondi hors de la voiture et regarda l'entrée les yeux brillants .

« C'est la première fois que tu viens ?  
- C'est la première fois que je vais dans un parc d'attractions tout court.  
- Bah let's go alors »

Ils allèrent à l'accueil, bien-sur Grimmjow paya l'entrée d'Ichigo et tous deux entrèrent dans le parc.

« -Bon tu veux commencer par où ?  
-Bah comme je ne suis jamais venue, je ne sais pas.  
-Bah moi je te dis Nemo, et après ...le truc de la mine.  
-T'es déjà venu ici ?

-Ouais, deux, trois fois. »

Ils allèrent faire les attractions, Ichigo comme un enfant crier comme un fou sur les tortues de Nemo. Ils prirent une pomme d'amour pour Ichigo et une barbe à papa pour Grimmjow.

Ils marchèrent tout les deux jusqu'à l'attraction, Grimmjow regarda la pomme qu'Ichigo avait entre les mains, il s'approcha et en croqua un bout.

« Hé !  
-Elle me faisait de l'œil, pas ma faute »

Le rouquin fît semblant de bouder, mais se retourna et pris une grande bouché de la barbe à papa du bleuté.

« Hé ! Pas touche !  
- Chacun son tour ! On est quitte! »

Une fois finit de manger ils allèrent vers une autre attraction, space montain.  
Ils grimpèrent dedans et le manège démarra. S'attendant à un démarrage en douceur, ce qui ne fût pas le cas, Ichigo se rattrapa à la main de Grimmjow qu'il serra contre la sienne . Le roux ferma les yeux et hurla lorsqu'il arrivait en descente. Il la sera encore plus, sentant cette main ferme contre la sienne, cette douce chaleur lui semblait comme une protection, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver, et que ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques jours n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, un cauchemar qui maintenant était très loin. Il prit le temps de doucement caresser avec son pouce cette main pendant que Grimmjow ne faisais pas attention . Non il n'en profitait pas du tout. Les décors de planètes eux aussi étaient magnifiques.  
Alors que l'attraction ralentissait auprès des décors Ichigo ne lâcha pas Grimmjow, qui semblait ne pas faire attention  
A l'arrêt total du manège aucun des deux ne bougea.

Jusqu'à que le forain vienne les chercher. Ils se séparèrent assez rapidement sans se regardaient. Ils sortirent du wagon et se dirigèrent vers l'attraction suivante, puis une autre, puis une autre.  
Plus tard dans la journée dans les alentours de 18h, ils retournèrent dans la voiture, épuisés. Le départ se fit en silence jusqu'à que Grimmjow brisa le silence. 

« - J'organise un vernissage sur Paris demain, ça te dit de venir?  
- Bah ouais pourquoi pas...enfin si je ne te gêne pas.  
- Vas-tu arrêter de dire des conneries...Tu as un smocking ?  
- Ça non...  
- Bah demain je viens te chercher même heure.

-D'accord... »

Le reste du voyage se fît en chanson, tout deux chantés à tue tête et bien sûr que des musiques débiles. L'ambiance dans la voiture et joyeuse, jovial tout ce qu'il fallait au jeune étudiant pour se détendre. 

Grimmjow déposa roux devant son hôtel puis parti.

Ichigo monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait passé une journée génial, non une excellente journée. Il voulait déjà être au lendemain ! Et puis Grimmjow l'avait invité...

Il se redressa, ayant besoin d'une douche, il alla à la salle de bain. Après cette journée il était épuisé et donc ne pris même prit la peine de dîner et alla direct au lit, un bouquin à la main.

Le lendemain, quelqu'un frappant à la porte réveilla le roux.

« - Oui... »

La porte s'ouvrit sur le bleuté qui avait l'aire en forme.

« -Et bien, tu dors encore ? Il est 11h !  
- Je croyais que tu venais vers 13h... »

Le bleuté ouvrit les stores et rit en voyant la tête rousse disparaître sous les couvertures.

« - Aller marmotte debout, je t'emmène déjeuner.  
- Mmmmmmm »

Il sortit de sous les couettes, se levant et marcha vers la salle de bain en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

Il en ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard plus réveillée qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

« -Bon c'est bon on peut aller déjeuner ?  
-Oui.  
-Roo fait pas la tête.  
-C'est faux je fais pas la tête...  
-C'est ça. »

Ils partirent manger dans un petit restaurant. Grimmjow taquina le jeune durant tout le repas. Qui faisait semblant de bouder au bleuté jusqu'à que celui-ci lui achète une glace. 

« -Quel gamin »

Les deux hommes, après le repas, se rendirent vers le magasin de smoking fétiche de Grimmjow, bien sûr, hors de prix.

« Bienvenue au Paradis Ichi.  
-Depuis quand tu m'appelle Ichi ?  
-Depuis que ça fait mieux et qu'on se connaît mieux.

-D'accord Grimm. »

Il avait accentué le dernier mot ce qui fit bien rire notre bleuté. Ils se dirigèrent vers une cabine isolée au fond du magasin.  
Ichigo commença à essayer des costumes, choisi au préalable par le conservateur.  
Au bout du 11ème costume, Ichigo sortis de la cabine sûr de lui.

« -Celui-là ! Je le trouve bien ! »

Grimmjow assis sur un fauteuil devant la cabine l'observa attentivement, regardant chaque détail du vêtement, ce qui décontenance assez le plus jeune qui ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre.  
Il regarda, encore et encore puis avec une moue fit non de la tête.

« Euh... je mets quoi maintenant ?  
-Tiens, met ça. »

Il lui tendit un nouveau smoking, qu'il essaye, celui-ci avec une chemise pourpre qui mettait ses yeux fortement en valeur, quand il ressortit, enfin il vît un regard satisfait de Grimmjow.

« -Ha ! Enfin ! Je savais qu'on allait te trouver la perle rare ! »

Il s'approcha du roux, le prix par la taille pour le tourner dans tous les sens et le voir sous toutes les coutures.  
Totalement décontenancé Ichigo se laissa faire comme un pantin, tournant dans un sens puis dans l'autre.

« -Bon va te rhabiller et après on passe à la caisse

- Oui chef... »

Il retourne dans la cabine se changer et ressorti vers un Grimmjow satisfait de sa trouvaille.

Ils allèrent à la caisse et sortirent du magasin. 

« -Comme ça tu es prêt pour demain.  
- Oui, et encore merci de me l'avoir payé...  
- Tu vas arrêter de me remercier oui !

- Oh pardons

- Et de t'excuser aussi ! Bon sur ce je vais te laisser j'ai pas mal de travail aujourd'hui, ça va aller pour rentrer tout seul ?  
- Oui oui, on est en après-midi ça va aller.  
- Et si il y a un problème tu as...  
- Ton numéro je sais. »

Avec un petit rire amusé Grimmjow salua Ichigo et repartit vers le musée. 

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Grimmjow, Ichigo était aux anges ! Avec cet homme à ses côtés il ne se sentait plus en danger.  
Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher à cet homme, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il avait été son appui et son soutien suite au malheureux événement passé. Puis malgré le fait que pour lui, Grimmjow n'était pas de son bord il avait aussi ressenti un rapprochement amical de son côté. En tout cas il ne voulait pas partir de Paris pour l'instant.

Au lieu de rentrer directement, il décida de parcourir la belle capitale.

Le soleil était au plus au point depuis son arrivée. C'était donc avec plaisir qu'il se promenait dans les rues bondées de Paris.  
Plus tard vers 17h il décida de rentrer de bonne heure pour éviter les problèmes. Il fit bien attention et prit son téléphone prêt à appeler au secours au cas où.  
Il rentra en sûreté et pour se reposer il décida de prendre un long bain.  
Il ne lui restait plus que deux jours ici. Il ne voulait absolument pas partir, pourtant avec ce qu'il avait vécu tout le monde aurai pris le premier avion, mais pas lui, il voulait encore en profiter un peu.  
Il s'endormit tôt ce soir-là et ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir un livre, ce qui ne lui ressembler absolument pas.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla assez tard encore, il en avait mare, ça lui gâchait sa mâtiné. Il ne savait pas à quelle heure Grimmjow devait venir le chercher, il prit donc soin de s'habiller rapidement avec le magnifique smoking de luxe.

Il trouvais le temps long, peut-être que le bleuté l'avait oublié, ou avait-il autre chose de plus important à faire.

Avant qu'il eut le temps de penser à nouveau à ça il vit sa porte s'ouvrir.

« - Tu ne prends même plus la peine de frapper...  
- Pour quoi faire ? Je vois que tu es prêt ! Tu va voir ces vernissages sont au début assez chiant mais quand tu rencontres du monde et tout ça devient tout de suite mieux. Puis tu resteras avec moi ! »

Ichigo n'avait même pas eu le temps de parler de son petit stress suite à cette petite fête, Grimmjow avait du tout de suite comprendre.

« -Comme tu es prêt, tu vas venir avec moi mettre en place les œuvres et la salle.  
- Oui chef

- Et tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Avec un petit rire il suivit le dit « chef » jusqu'à la voiture.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande salle, l'intérieur ressemblé à toute salle d'exposition que l'on peut voir à la TV, des murs un peu partout pour accrocher des tableaux, une table qui doit être pour le buffet, enfin bref la totale.

« -Bon tu vas m'aider à installer les tableaux et les sculptures, l'artiste n'est pas là avant le vernissage et donc je dois tout me coltiner.  
- Ok »

Alors ils commencèrent, Ichigo suivant à la lettre les directives de Grimmjow.

Les tableaux avaient tous une place bien précise pour les mettre en valeur.  
Ichigo prit le temps de regarder les tableaux et en dessous vit le prix de l'un d'eux il crut s'étouffer.

« Ok ce tableau est beau mais tu as vu le prix !  
- C'est de l'art mon chou, c'est de l'art »

Ils s'assirent sur des chaises, attendant l'arrivée des premiers invités. Mais avant cela, le traiteur arriva mettant sur le buffet à coté d'eux une multitude de petits fours et du champagne.

« -N'abuse pas trop sur le champagne, j'ai pas envie de te voir rouler sous la salle.  
- Mais non ! Je sais quand même me contrôler, et puis je ne vais pas boire

- On verra bien »

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, les premiers invités arrivèrent, puis la salle se remplit assez rapidement, se regroupant par 5 ou 6 personnes devant une pièce d'art pour parler. Ichigo lui était non loin du buffet, ne sachant pas vraiment où se mettre, il commença à manger ce qui lui passer sous la main jusqu'au moment où Grimmjow vient grand sourire vers lui.

« -Aller vient je vais te présenter à des personnes.  
- Non c'est bon je suis bien ici  
-Arrête de faire ton timide »

Il arrêta une serveuse et pris deux verre de champagne

« -Tiens, ça te décoincera peut-être un peu

-Je t'ai dit que je boirais pas

-Roo aller, tu peux pas me refuser ce verre ! »

Ichigo réfléchis et pris le verre et l'emmena à ses lèvres.

« -C'est bon !

- Bien sûr qu'il est bon ce champagne, aller viens »

Il prit Ichigo par la taille et alla le présenter aux personnes présentes.  
Le roux le suivit toute la soirée, toujours tenu par cette main de fer autour de lui, mais il ne voulait pas s'en défaire.  
Puis après un temps il apprit vite à apprécier les personnes présentes et passa un bon moment avec eux. Quand ils s'écartèrent du groupe Ichigo remarqua que c'était son 3ème verres de champagne, il reposa son verre vide et décida de ne plus en reprendre.

« -Alors tu passes une bonne soirée ?

-Très bonne même, les personnes ici sont toutes super charmantes ! Même si mon Français est médiocre j'arrive à m'en sortir.  
-Tu t'en sort très bien même ! »

Grimmjow avait très bien vu qu'Ichigo n'était plus dans son état normal, ses yeux brillaient et il le voyait tanguer de droite à gauche, il ne lui proposa donc pas un autre verre pour éviter que celui-ci ne finisse vraiment par terre. Mais Grimmjow n'avait pas pus s'empêcher de dévorer le jeune homme du regard, ses beaux yeux qui pétillaient par l'alcool, son rire qui pour lui le charmait totalement... Ce jeune le mettait dans tous ces états ! Mais bon il savait se retenir et heureusement !

« -Bon on y retourne je crois qu'on nous attend

- C'est surtout toi qu'on attend, va je me repose 10 petites minutes

- Ok, et n'en profite pas pour boire »

Oh non il n'allait pas boire, déjà qu'il voyait la terre tourner. Il fallait qu'il se repose pour « décuver » un peu.

Il regarda sa montre et il remarqua qu'il était là depuis un petit moment.  
Petit à petit, les personnes saluèrent Grimmjow et s'en allèrent. Quand il ne restait qu'une poignée de personne y compris l'artiste, Grimmjow revint vers Ichigo.

« Tu viens on sort un peu j'ai vraiment besoin d'air. »

Ichigo se leva pour suivre Grimmjow, un peu difficilement, l'alcool n'était pas vraiment parti malheureusement.

Voyant ça Grimmjow pouffa de rire et le prit Ichigo par la taille.

« -Alors, monsieur a trop bu ?

- Non ! Je pense que c'est la fatigue... »

Toujours en tenant Ichigo, il s'assit sur une marche, le plus jeune à coté de lui. Ichigo se sentait un peu lourd et posa sa tête contre Grimmjow.  
Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

« -Heureusement qui tu étais là Grimmjow...  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Sans toi je n'aurais pas passé d'aussi belles vacances je pense, non , c'est sûr ! »

Grimmjow rit en entendant le plus jeune parler, il était pompette vraiment pompette.

« -Bah content de t'avoir fait plaisir, puis si tu reviens tu sais où aller...

-Oui c'est sûr...Mais avant de partir je dois faire un truc pour ne pas regretter quand je serais partis...

-Ah et c'est quoi ? »

Ichigo se leva, faisant se lever Grimmjow, une fois à sa hauteur il plaça ses bras autour du cou du plus âgé, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle du bleuté pour un baisé tout ce qu'il y a de plus doux et de plus simple. Puis il se retira et s'écarta, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« -Ça. »

Grimmjow était littéralement bouche bée, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Le jeune l'avait embrassé, le jeune qui le faisait totalement rendre dingue l'avait embrassé. S'en était un peu trop pour notre grand homme.

« -Bordel !  
- Désoler, je savais pas que ça aller t'énerver comme ç... »

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres de Grimmjow qui avait fondu sur lui avec une de ces forces, il le fit reculer contre le mur.

« -Je me suis torturé à me retenir et toi comme une fleur tu m'embrasses !  
-Euh...c'est gentil ou ...pas »

Grimmjow soupira d'un air énervé et viens reposer ses lèvres cette fois si doucement.

« -Sais-tu ce qu'il en coûte de me chercher comme ça ?  
-Je crois que j'ai compris Grimmjow »

En disant Ichigo vînt poser sa tête dans le cou du plus âgé pour y déposer un baiser.

Grimmjow eut un petit rire, il attrapa la main d'Ichigo et l'emmena à l'intérieur, personne ne les remarqua, ils passèrent dans une petite pièce à côté. Quand Grimmjow alluma la lumière on vit une pièce remplie de tableau recouvert d'un tissu, et quelque table. Sûrement une pièce où on stocke les tableaux pas exposés.

Le bleuté porta son roux sur une table et se jeta de nouveau sur sa bouche. Elle lui avait donné envie cette bouche ! Il ne savait vraiment pas comment il s'était retenus depuis le début.

Ichigo sentait que Grimmjow était envieux et désireux et lui aussi ne pouvait plus attendre, il faut dire que l'homme au-dessus de lui était tellement désirable. Il se souvient de l'image de Grimmjow chez lui, en serviette, ce corps parfait encore mouillé de la douche, il voulait le revoir !

D'une main peu assuré il vînt tirer la cravate noire du conservateur, puis caresser son corps au-dessus de la belle chemise bleutée qui en ce moment le gênait. Il défit les boutons un à un, dévoilant ce qu'il désirait. Une fois son partenaire torse nu il ne pût s'empêcher de fixer ce corps magnifique.

« -Me bave pas dessus à force de me fixer comme ça.  
-Je pense qu'on a dû te le dire un milliard de fois mais tu sais que tu es sexy.  
-Ouais je sais. Mais dans cette pièce je ne suis pas le seul qui est sexy et que je veux voir sans ses vêtements »

Pour suivre ses paroles il tira la veste du plus jeune et lui aussi retirer la chemise pourpre mais pas lentement non, ce ne serait pas Grimmjow, il arracha les boutons d'un coup sec. Le torse d'Ichigo une fois nu, il passe sa langue sur les muscles bien dessiner sur ce buste si fin.  
Ichigo ne pût que soupirer de bien être.

Le bruit de la salle d'exposition ne s'entendait plus, il n'y avait que leur soupirs et gémissements.  
Grimmjow décida d'accélérer le pas, il arriva devant l'entre jambes qu'il devinait déjà bien durs et commença à descendre le pantalon et le boxer au niveau des chevilles.  
Ichigo quelque peu intimidé détourna le regard devant celui que Grimmjow faisait sur sa virilité avec un sourire carnivore sur les lèvres.  
Il s'approcha de l'organe qu'il convoitait et mit juste un petit coup de langue dessus.

« -Haa Grimmjow joue pas à ça !

-Mais j'aime jouer moi »

Il continua ses coups de langue passant sur l'extrémité puis sur les bourses.  
Le jeune homme au-dessus de lui n'arrivait déjà pas à retenir ses gémissements.

« -Si on est entré sans que personne ne nous ai vue, là on est grillés, bien joué Ichi...  
-A qui la faute ! »

Dans un petit rire il continua son jeu jusqu'à enfin prendre entièrement la verge gorgé de sang dans sa bouche, faisant se contracter Ichigo qui émit un petit cri. Il commença alors ses vas et viens sentant à chaque accélération le plus jeune se contracter dans sa bouche, mais il s'amusait bien, jouant avec ses dents en les frôlant avec l'extrémité, et de petite sucions, enfin tout pour rendre fou son rouquin.

« -Grimm..Grimmjow, j'en peux plus... »

La respiration saccadée du rouquin montrait bien la difficulté de celui-ci à garder son contrôle.

« -Je vois ça, t'inquiète pas »

Il se releva devant le corps nu d'Ichigo, et lui-même se déshabilla, libérant enfin sa virilité qui lui faisait mal dans ce pantalon serré et qui aussi voulais jouer.  
Ichigo ne perdit pas une seconde et se mis à genoux devant son partenaire et lui aussi voulait le faire patienter. Alors comme Grimmjow l'avait fait, il lécha la verge du bleuté sur toute sa longueur.  
C'était vraiment plaisant d'entendre Grimmjow gémir sous ses caresses. Il fit reculer le plus âgé vers une chaise dans un coin de la pièce et le força à s'asseoir.  
Il se remit entre les cuisses du bleuté pour continuer ses vas et viens, mordillant par si par là.  
Grimmjow n'en pouvait déjà plus, ça fait un moment qu'il n'avait couché avec quelqu'un et en plus le rouquin lui faisait envie depuis plusieurs jours, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps.  
Après quelques bonnes minutes, il attrapa Ichigo par les épaules et le colla contre le mur.

« -Passons aux choses sérieuses...  
- Oh oui »

Il retourna le plus jeune contre le mur et descend au niveau de ses fesses.

« -Tu va pas faire ça ?  
-Bah ah moins que tu te trimballes une bouteille de lubrifiant dans les poches j'ai pas envie de faire ça à sec, j'te signal que c'est pas une brindille que je vais te mettre...  
-C'est bon c'est pas non plus la Tour Eiffel ****  
-Tu verras bien en attendant tu me laisse faires »

Il écarta les fesses du rouquin et commença à jouer de sa langue entre les deux muscles, tournant autour de l'intimité du plus jeune.

« Haa Grimmjow...c'est bon ….. vite ….je te veux en moi !

- Patience est mère de vertu mon chère »

Il se remit entre les jambes du plus jeune et une fois qu'il le senti prêt il se redressa et fût tout de suite assaillit par les lèvres d'Ichigo, dans un baisé doux, simple, juste un baisé.  
Quand Ichigo s'apprêta à se retourner, Grimmjow le colla contre lui.

« Nan, j'veux te voir, je veux te voir avoir plaisir et jouir sous moi... »

Ichigo souris et attrapa les épaules du bleuté qui le souleva et entra doucement dans l'intimité d'Ichigo qui était serrée , très serrée..  
Ichigo soufflait pour éviter d'avoir mal, et Grimmjow pour éviter d'exploser...

« -Dit moi ce ne serait pas ta première fois ?  
- Nan, mais bon j'ai pas coucher avec 100 gars quoi...  
- Bah ça se voie »

Grimmjow une fois entré totalement embrassa son roux tendrement pour cacher son crie quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit un homme à moiter chauve, entrer les yeux écarquillé.

« -Excusez-moi...mais on vous entend comme si vous étiez là-bas...  
- Si t'es pas content vieux pervers dégage ! T'façon on n'est pas prêt d'arrêter alors bouge ! »

L'homme outré, referma la porte énervé dont la façon dont le conservateur lui avait parlé.  
Ichigo explosa de rire devant un Grimmjow autant agressive.  
Pour le faire taire Grimmjow donna un grand coup de bassin, ce qui marcha très bien.  
Continuant ses vas et viens il fit gémir son partenaire de plus en plus fort.

« -Haa Grimm...encore...encore »

Front contre front, yeux dans les yeux, les deux hommes se fixait durant tout leur ébat.

« -Je veux que ça dur encore longtemps Grimmjow

-Bah j'veux bien mais j'vais pas tenir longtemps »

Ichigo n'en pouvait plus non plus, la pièce n'était que gémissements, cries et sueur.  
S'appuyant sur Grimmjow, le roux se levait et se descendait sur la virilité du bleuté qui pulsait en lui.

Des vas et viens toujours plus fort et Ichigo joui en un crie aiguë suivi de Grimmjow qui se déversa en lui.  
Tout deux tombèrent au sol, essoufflé et suintant.

Remis de leurs émotions ils se relevèrent pour s'habiller.  
Ils retournèrent dans la salle d'exposition qui bizarrement était totalement vide. 

« -Bizarre, au moins on a plus de bouffe

-J'ai pas très faim

-Ouais je sais ce qu'on va faire... »

Il donna un verre de champagne à Ichigo et partirent vers l'appartement de Grimmjow profiter de leur soirée et de leur nuit avant qu'Ichigo ne parte.

Ichigo se réveilla, dans l'appartement de Grimmjow le lendemain il était 11 heures.

Paniqué parce que son avion est à 15 heures et qu'il devait retourner à l'hôtel, il s'apprêtait à sauter du lit, mais il vit, à coté de lui Grimmjow sous les draps blancs d'où il ne dépassait que les cheveux. Il ne put que sourire et se rallonger à côté de lui. De toute façon courir pour courir il pouvait au moins profiter de cet instant encore un moment.

Arriver à l'aéroport 5 minutes avant que l'avions de l'étudiant n'arrive, Grimmjow aida Ichigo à passer ses valises, et c'est là qu'il devait ce dire au revoir.

« -Et bien, Grimmjow, je pense que c'est ici que nos chemin se sépare et...  
-Joue pas à la fleur bleue et viens là ! »

Il l'attrapa et le pris dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément.

« -Tu as intérêt de revenir.  
-Mais oui je reviendrai dès que je peux.  
-Toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, tu n'as pas encore été dans mon jacuzzi.  
-D'accord je reviendrais spécialement pour ça »

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que l'avion attendu ne soit annoncé.  
Ichigo se détacha difficilement des bras de Grimmjow, mais bon c'était la vie, et puis il reviendrait rapidement.  
Il s'en alla en regardant l'homme aux cheveux bleus jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus.

FIN

*j'ai visité le Louvre mais pas entier du TOUT donc beaucoup d'infos viennent d'internet

** Vive Wikipédia

*** Je n'ai jamais été à Disney donc je me fie a certain sondage que j'ai fait parmi mes amis

**** Petite phrase qui vient directe de Kurenai Club , de Shini-sama, et si vous ne l'avez pas lus, vous courrez la lire NOW ! ^^

-

Enfin ! Voilà elle est finit !  
Bon je suis pas super contente du résultat...surtout du Lemon, mais bon j'espère que ça vous a pas déplus.

Encore désoler des fautes.  
J'ai déjà un plan pour une petite, toute petite fic ( une première pour fois de faire plusieurs chapitre) sur Grimmjow et Ichigo hétéro et qui tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre, 'fin voilà.  
J'ai d'autres demandes de ma meilleurs amie avant de me mettre à celle là.

À une prochaine 3


End file.
